Deeper Than Destiny
by snowingstone
Summary: A tale of love and honor that crosses chasms of time. When the Vampire Queen of the Northern tribes, Layla, has been heartbroken over centuries at the loss of her lover, she saw what could only be a spitting image of Sora in a window. Will she take her love back or would it be too much as a war begins to brew in the modern New York landscape. OOC/ Alt verse. Mature for safety
1. Chapter 1

I think I should start at the beginning, my eternal beginning. I was of moderate age, barely 20, and a priestess in the temple of Isis. That is where I lived when I was placed on the temple steps by a mother I have never seen. The only thing I knew was we were northerners, Romans from the bordering villages along the Germanic tribes, and I was to stay hidden, in the shadows of the wonderful Egyptian women of this glorious temple. It was the year of Queen Cleopatra and the acceptance of Roman soldiers into our Blue Nile world, and the buzzing romance of our queen and a soldier named Antony, behind the back of Lord Julius Caesar in about 30 BC. I, as a priestess was summoned to the palace to read for Cleopatra and Lord Antony.

I arrived, the Lord was not there but I veered around the alabaster pillar to find my queen in an embrace with a smaller dark woman. She was kissing her bosom and I turned away to scuttle off when she heard my soft footsteps. Her predatory eyes shot up and caught mine. They were fierce and other worldly. I made a sign of Isis and tried to run but I was bound. Her lips not once left her bosom. It was then I noticed the miniscule trickle of blood running from her mouth and down the golden skin of her breast. She released her mouth, let Cleopatra sag, but held firm. My queen was limp, like a sack of bread. She threw her into her bath were she slumped to the side and continued to die. She seemed to fly at me. Her dark pale face seemed angelic and noble. Her Chestnut red almost purple hair flowed loose, long and silky. Her icy violet eyes pierced my soul. I raised my hand to Isis again.

"No, ha, Isis will not help you, child."

Her voice deep and heavy, hypnotic. I raised my hand again, to her surprise, and then struck her across her stone hard face.

"Impressive, I have been looking for you, Layla. I have been searching these short 20 years, just for you. Sara hid you well."

I was paralyzed, terrified, and washed in cold horror. I bit my lip, tasted blood then saw her eyes spark. She yearned for my blood. This monster, as if my hells hounds, smelled my fatal mistake and caught my lip in a kiss of pure hunger, not lust or passion. As she was sucking on my lip she lowered her lids. I seized the opportunity and stuck her again but her hold on my body did not caught my wrists and I looked away from that sweet angelic face. I saw my queen, dead in her bath, my queen was dead, my goddess has left me, and my world collapsed. I fought one hand loose, grabbed the pin in my hair and stabbed her in the throat with it. She flung me to the floor. I looked up into those wolfishly violet eyes. She was smiling a sad smile.

I only recall the woman throwing an asp at the queen and then darkness. Later she and I were on the Blue Nile sailing north. My room was lavishly decorated in the finest satins and silks known to man. But I was alone, and I lost all of my meaning once I lost my queen, my god, and my honor. Then she came into the chamber. This time there were no tricks, just apology.

"My name is Sora. I am deeply ashamed of my actions. I was the one selected to carry out this mission, and as soon as I give you the power you may kill me. It is the very least I can do for you."

I turned from Sora, and cried. She came toward me but I halted her as I put my hand up.

"Do it. Now. I command you."

I was a slave to the night, and a Queen of darkness. I was Layla, Queen of the northern vampire tribes. Sora stayed by my side, I could not kill her for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because she turned me, or maybe it was because she was the only thing I knew in this world. Once we fought in daily combat training and I lashed out so hard that the staff shattered and it protruded from her shoulder, just above her heart. Her features were not in anguish but her face did not hold the normal mask of stone, but a look of utter fascination. She circled me slowly so that I could see her, all of her coming at me if I needed. I noticed for the first time that she was slightly shorter than I was, but only by a hair, and her face was simply beautiful. I shook my head from those thoughts, but as I did so I found my self in am embrace. She was faster than lightning, with the same piece of wood from her shoulder now buried in my shoulder but much higher away from my heart. She jumped back as if she touched fire. I looked like she looked at me moments ago, then the pain from it made my knees buckle. I waited for floor to hit my knees but only felt soft arms around my waist holding me up.

"Please sit, Layla. I will tend to that."

As I sat down she took off my shirt. Her hands were nimble and skilled with injuries, but I felt a stirring in my stomach. I felt a nervousness being topless in front of her.

"You are still young and it will not heal as fast as mine. I will help you with this, but only if you want me to."

I looked in to Sora's violet eyes and saw nothing but concern and maybe a little guilt. I knew she meant that she would share blood, but I found this… beautiful. She was willing to give everything to me, no questions asked and it moved me. I put my hand to her cheek as she was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Why are you helping me like this?" I asked softly.

"You are my Queen," she replied but did not move.

"And?" I had no idea where I was going with this but something felt deep between us, ancient.

"And my other reasons are my own," she said plainly.

I leaned in and kissed her, and by the gods it felt like fire on my lips. She pulled back slightly, looked at me questioning me. Then she lunged in and met my lips in a soft kiss that put the petals of roses to shame. This was different than the first night she kissed me. That night it was feeding, this is, this is… love. Then it dawned on me. I loved her too. Somewhere along the way I became enraptured by the beautiful young woman in front of me.

That was our beginning. We loved, we wed that very year. I later came to ask why it was her to take me away and she said it was destiny, she knew me before. I will not know till later what she meant, but I had to learn the right path and she was my guide. Always careful not to hurt me but knew I was stronger than she, we trained, honed my skills until I was a warrior, a queen, and a vampire in love. It was later in the crusades that Sora was taken from me.

It was 1189, as Richard, an English king who could barely speak English went to take what he thought his god wanted. He quested and we went. Wars were games to us, being immortal; it was a game of chess, players and pawns. But we were knights, not pawns. Richard asked us to penetrate the city, we agreed, it was fun, and the blood was plenty. But as we went over the wall they fought us back. One citizen threw his saber at me, but Sora took my blow. She said the words 'my love' as she was decapitated. We vampires quit the war as soon as we could burn Sora's body, and I cast her ashes back to the world. Maybe I was hoping for her to come back on the wind, but she didn't, such is life.

Centuries gone not a good war to be fought until it was brought to our home. It was a man named Adolph and his London bombardment in World War II that nearly obliterated my clan. We had to scatter, I ordered the disperssment and everyone was fine. But in the scatter, there are those who thought my decision to rash, thought we should fight. But I thought this war is not for us, it is a war of man, not gods, or fun chess matches. So we caught a ship to America and it was then on a cold December night in the year 2007, when I understood Sora's words on destiny when I knew I saw her in you.

7


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and the weak rays of light began to melt the night frost. I was across the street at Chicco di Caffè when you sauntered out of the front door huddled in heavy clothes. Black suits, tailored and fine, are all you wore. _Just like Sora. _ My red bottle cap sunglasses hid my unnatural eyes, but now in this day you can make the excuse of having contact lenses. The people were so busy, so frantic, to notice these days. Unable to enjoy the precious few years of existence they have. You wove in and out of city sidewalk traffic frantically, being driven into the path of the machine humans. I was in a black wool coat cut in the finest Gucci line. My jeans were boot cut, faded, low riders, flexible just in case. My boots were of the most exquisite Italian leather and my shirt was red and of the finest spun cotton from Egypt. My hands in my pockets, my collar up, I felt like I was stalking my prey. But if you think about it, I, in a way am. I have decided to feed on you, but I am not sure I will change you. I don't know if you are her, my lost half.

Lost in these thoughts while monitoring every move of your godly frame, I realized we stopped at an antiques store, Callaghan's, on 5th street. You soon came out of the store holding a four foot long box and then we continued our daytime masquerade of predator and prey to the Winchester Museum of Fine Arts. I waited about 20 minuets and then proceeded after you into the building. I found your scent immediately, Surf laundry soap and peppermint. Following your scent to 4th floor and down an office corridor, I found your door. I turned to walk away down the hall when I heard your steps hasten to the door. It opened and you turned into me and papers flew from your hands. We quickly picked them up and stood. I saw your brows crinkle in confusion, trying to remember my face, to place me.

"Sora, Sora Night. How may I help you?"

I panicked then remembered this is a museum. I looked over her shoulder and I saw on the placard on her desk that it was her museum, Sora Night, owner. Impressive.

"Yes," taking her hand and ignoring the involuntary shock of recognition, "I am sorry to intrude, but I was in the general neighborhood and wanted to inquire about a particular piece of art."

Her beautiful face softened in the soft hall light, and it seemed some type of energy radiated from her. I almost laughed aloud as my hunter warrior mind has sped though her essence like reading a magazine. There is something different, something, not quite natural. She moved aside and gestured with her hand to come in, be seated, be comfortable but I still could not loose the sense of energy from her. I watched her sit across from me. She was on edge but regal, like a lioness.

"What are you looking for miss…?"

I waved her attempt to get my name aside and replied, "A sword. A sixth century iron-steal fabricated multi-folded katana. Leather handled, red dragon ivory hilt. With a jade finish for the eyes."

As I spouted off these specifications she shifted in her seat, but kept the same welcoming face.

"Madam, I just acquired that same artifact less than an hour ago. How did you know I had it?"

_So she did get it this morning. _"I didn't but I would think that you, owner of a museum, would be able to locate and guide me into the right direction. But I see I only have to wrench it out of your hands," I said trying to be charming by flashing a little smile.

"Ahh, interesting but I already have a buyer."

"Who is it?" I demanded.

This sudden change in demeanor caught her off guard and made her retreat back and guarded. Her tone became deep and throated, like a growl. _There is my lioness, _I smiled inwardly.

"I can't, and won't give you that information, Madam, He has the highest bid. Therefore he has the legitimate claim on the artifact."

"50million dollars."

This amount of money made her choke on her coffee. She smoothed her papers, and shirt, as she composed herself.

"I would call that a deal..."

All of the sudden the window was blown in and shards of glass flew at Miss. Night. I sped to intercept them. My coat and red shirt shredded to pieces. One such shard flew by my cheek and I could feel blood ooze out in a tiny stream. Miss Night stood behind me, watching everything, not moving. On her desk was the tool to all this destruction, a small metal dagger with a symbol written on it. Wolf, the alias of a lost samurai I knew so well.

"What does it mean?" she forced out.

"You are to be hunted, again."

I turned to face her and we were inches apart, the wind whipped my blonde locks around us. Her dark eyes searching everything from the damage but they landed on my eyes. I could smell her sweet breath of coffee and peppermints. Feel her soft warm breath on my cold skin.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"I think you need to tell me who wanted that sword before me."

We drifted apart as I heard the entire floor bustle down to our room.

"Let's get out of here, Miss Night."

She grabbed her blazer and coat and followed me. As I turned to leave I snatched the dagger still wobbling upright on the desk. She turned and got the sword, and then out of the building we ran and into the light of day. Walking with her, it was …invigorating.

We sat in a small French café on Burke St. about 2 miles from the museum. She had not said a word since we left the building. We ordered two house brews and I saw her start to relax as she wrapped her colorful fingers around the cup to absorb the heat. I looked out the window, noticed the increase in snow fall, nothing else, and then I let my shoulders fall. I examined my tattered shirt. Streaks of blood already froze in layers on our way over here, and had already started to melt and run, but of course, my body was healed. I noticed Miss. Night looking at my clothes and body, her mouth gaped to a delicate small 'O'. I closed my coat, pushed my unharmed sunglasses back up the ridge of my nose, and diverted her train of thought.

"Shh, shouldn't you be hurt?" She stammered out from both surprises and cold.

Her innocent stammering was, disarmingly cute. Her innocence, I mused upon that thought for a moment. It was alluring, knowing that she has never killed before. I found myself in a sing- song state of mind. Then that was broken by another thought. Should I change her? I shook my head and was back to business.

"Miss. Night, who wanted to buy the sword?"

"No. I want some answers too though. Who are you? I didn't catch a name as we were fleeing from supposed certain death up there."

"I didn't give it," I cut in slightly annoyed by her insolence but she doesn't know about us, the underworld, the ghouls, the monsters, and the unnatural. She rose to leave but I caught the cuff of her coat.

"Sit down, please Miss. Night."

"I will not be treated as if you are queen of the world," my brows rose, "SO excuse me madam, good day."

She tried to go further but I shot my hand out more and seized her wrist, almost crushingly, and took off my red shades. My unnatural ice eyes shocked her. She now knew I was not… human.

"Look, who are you Lady or I bag ass faster than the Road Runner?"

"Who I am, at the moment, is not important, but what is important is who wanted that sword before I arrived. The artifact in your possession, in certain walks of life, is very dangerous."

"It's a sword, of course it's dangerous."

"True but it has secrets. In your walk it is just another samurai sword, a piece of lost history, a prize. To us it is a living part of our lives. That sword is like a scepter for the one to rule a different universe parallel to your own. Things are a lot more complicating than it seems, Madam. There will be a fight among clans to see who will rule by overpowering the rightful Queen. But it isn't of brute strength that will claim the throne; it is the one able to wield the awesome power of this sword. The sword is the judgment of power, of right. This way of life is not your own, and we wish to relieve you of this burden, and it will become a burden. So who wanted that sword, Madam?"

Miss. Night sat and absorbed this solid yet vague dump of information. Then she spoke.

"So you are telling me this sword, right here in this box, has a power similar to the King Arthur legends? And who is after me is the guy that wanted to buy the sword in the first place, who just tried to kill me?" she stopped, absorbing everything. "Whoa."

"Yes," I said as I smiled.

"What's to say you won't kill me?"

"I now have the sword. I have no reason to kill you…yet."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Miss. Night, all we want is our clans to stop fighting, to keep the rightful heir on the throne."

"You said I am to be hunted again. What does that mean?"

I thought long on her question. There had to be a way to tell her the truth with out telling her.

"You have been under… surveillance. The Queen wanted you to be watched to find out who you are. I have been the one to watch you for the past three days. I have no need to hunt you any longer. I have what I want and soon I shall possess it. However, I can't say the same about the chap who wanted you dead this morning."

"So who are you? You seem to know a lot about your queen. Are you ranked or something?"

I again fought for words. She doesn't need to know everything, not yet.

"I am very close to the queen. Some say she is a good leader, some say she doesn't deserve to rule, but I know she tries to do what is best, even if it is against popular opinion."

"What is your name?"

"You may call me Layla."

"One my question…"

"Shoot."

"Are you human?"

"No."

"Ok. Works for me."

12


End file.
